User blog:Delta-06/My next Games?
With the Wedding Games coming to an end soon, i think its time to start working on a new idea for a new games, but now i simply cant decide which ones to do next, so i'll let you guys vote. The following are some ideas i have. The 3rd Hungry Games: My very first attempt at writing a hunger games parody was the 1st Hungry games, followed by the 2nd. Back then, i was writing simple random BS, and it was AWESOME. With cameos from all sorts of characters from various movies, games and books, from Jack Sparrow sailing his Black Pearl, to the Flying Bison from Avatar, anything.' And i mean anything '''can happen here. Tributes will face an obstacle course type of challenge, being given coordinates to a finishing line, whila abovementioned random characters will appear and try to kill them during the journey. They will get picked off one by one until the last tribute remains, or they reach the finishing point, then we have a victor or victors. SPARTA Academy: The Skills for Proffesional Assassination, Recon and Tactical Assault Academy. Basically a university wher people are trained to be killers over a 2 year period. At the end of the 2 years, there is a Graduation test, where 300 students are sent to an arena and told to kill each other until 5 remain, those 5 becomr that year's graduates. In simpler words, Hunger Games with high tech weapons, 5 classes to choose from, each with different skills (Melee fighters, Stealth, Rangers, Trappers and Poisoners), and' 300 tributes''' whaling on each other, of course, i'm not expecting that many participants, so i'll only leave about 30 spots open, the rest are side characters. The RWBY Games: Based on the series RWBY, where people have superpowers and all melee weapons are also guns so freaking cool they make Katniss's Mockingjay bow look like a rubberband and toothpick device. Some examples of weapons from the show are Sniper-rifle Scythes, Whip sword pistols, Shotgun Gauntlets, Sword X Spear X Rifle, and Sledgehammer Grenade Launcher. Incorporating these into hunger games, normal weapons will be replaced by these transforming weapons, and placed for grabs at the cornucopia. Getting a specific weapon also grants you the original user's "Semblance" or superpower. In simple terms, HUnger Games with Gun Scythes, Gunblades, Gun Gauntlets, and pretty much any weapon imaginable with a gun slapped on it. ''' '''The Chess Games Every tribute represents a chess peice, and the gaame goes on like a typical chess match until one team checkmates the other. Every surviving tribute from the winning team becomes a victor. The Beast Games Based off the Animorph book series and Ben 10, Instead of weapons, tributes gain the ability to turn into various animals, and fight as those animals. They can obtain new "morphs" (animal forms) or change them during the process of the games. (oh man, i can already imagine how good Gale Freeman can get in these) Which one of these do you think i should write next? Please comment below. Category:Blog posts